Slipping into Stripping
by yesterdaysZeppilin
Summary: Well, first story summary inside. Strippers Karkat this story. May change rating to M
1. Intro

**I am Karkat Vantas and I swear to god, my job sucks. Strippers, strippers everywhere. How the fuck would I know you ask? Because I am one. 24 years old, Associates degree in medicine and STILL a stripper! The FUCK? I didn't want to be like this. Not in a million years, but with nowhere to go and no money I had one place I could go. I am apparentally good since I get good pay (which I despise myself for) but still live with my forever "furrend" Nepeta. Who, thank god, is not a stripper. And ALSO, not to forget my annoying ass brother Kankri. Who, thankfully, I do not live with. Now please at least TRY to brave my epic/utterly disturbing adventure through lord knows what.**

-Sincerely, Karkat Vantas

A/N: wow can't wait to start this adventure up this is just to summary I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible. hope you enjoy my probably horrible story :-) 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_****

**_Fuck this Shit_******

Twas a cold fall night. You remember being so anxious to go to high school it made you sick to your stomach. Literally you had a metal bucket beside your bed. The next morning was sooo.. boring! Toke you a week to make a new friend, Nepeta. To sum her interesting personality up, she's a cat-crazed girl in the most oddest of ways. But you love her like a sister with all your heart.

9 years later, age 24, you wake up at 8:17 and bitch around about how cold your room is, how cold the apartment is and how much your head hurts. Nepeta came storming into your room, yelling at you. "Karkitty whats the matter!" She asked furiously. "Everything Nepeta... everything..." Nepeta sighed and hoisted Karkat over her shoulder and carried him to the kitchen. "You sure are strong.." karkat giggled into her ear. Nepeta placed Karkat on the counter, took a bottle of pills and gave two to Karkat with a glass of orange juice.

"Go on, drink it." She urged. Karkat looked at her with puppy eyes, "Do I have to?" He whined. "Yes you do Karkitty. Please?" Nepeta entertwined her fingers with his lightly kissed Karkat's lips. "Please?" She whispered leaning to his ear. Karkat giggled, "Ok..." He whispered back and swallowed the pills. " I have to leave now ok?" She said slipping on her work clothes and her green trench coat. "Fine..." he grumbled. Nepeta sauntered over and gave him one last long kiss.  
Karkat perked up instantly, "Ok! see you soon!" Karkat only got to see Nepeta for two hours, but that was all he needed. After she left, he sauntered himself over to bed and fell asleep.

**_10 hours later..._**

Ten hours may seem like a long time but, being a stripper takes a lot of energy. Plus you only get one hour of sleep at night. It takes so long since you do six public shows and however many private shows you get paid for. "Karkitty wake up... its ten till six... almost time for work." She shook karkat awake. "hmm?" He mumbled. "OH SHIT WORK!" Karkat jumped out of bed and put on a tank top and the skinniest pair of jeans he owns. "BYE NEP!" He yelled running to his car. "Bye... karkitty..." She felt sad.

Karkat arrived at the nightclub at 7. "He got out of his car and ran backstage to meet his co-worker Vriska. "Hey Vris.." you yelled out of breath. "Heyyyyyyyy Karkat!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know i have a girlfriend." He said taking her arms off his shoulders. "So do I! I was just kidding." She quieted down. "I know, I know." Karkat laughed. "Ready for your show?" Vriska asked. Karkat sighed "Yepp..." He walked onto the stage flashing with colored strobe lights. "Now or never..." he sighed. After performing a number of erotic, intricate dance moves. Karkat proceeded to take his tank top off very slowly, while moving his hips side to side also very slowly. Again dancing erotically began to take his pants off...****

**_A/N: Sorry that was the best i could do at the moment. i swear there will be a better more detailed stripping if i can. I had to scour youtube to find stripper videos to pull this off and this SUCKED! well theres chapter 1 hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
